Learn to Love again
by XravenXjokerX
Summary: Fred Weasley II has family who loves him, all except one. How will he teach her that moving on isnt such a bad thing?


Blah blah I dont own any characters except...: Raven Jestine Weasley, Alexander James Weasley (one of her and Freds twin sons) and Andrew Oliver Weasley (ha ha james and olli did you get...nvm ...)

* * *

It was another year, another Christmas. For Fredrick Fabian Weasley II it was another holiday where he would get the chance to spend all the time in the world with his family, the ones he loved. Well all except one. His aunt Raven. He didnt quite understand it, why she never liked him, why she didnt love him like she had with all her other nices and nephews. For a good while he acted like he didnt mind it, but as he reached around 11, he felt like something was missing. He noticed how she would hardly look at him, or at least try to avoid his gaze. On the few occasions when she did look at him she would just stare at him like he was a ghost. Fred would try and smile at her but she never smiled back she would just look away and go off to do something else. It broke his heart for some reason and he didnt know why he cared so much. It was just one person out of the family right? Nothing major. But it ate at him everyday. His father and mother saw how much it bothered him and tried to confront the girl about it but she would get angry and yell and curse warning them to drop it and leave her alone. After a while he felt like he should give up, maybe he wasnt meant to be loved by everyone.

'No...' he thought. 'I know I can break in there and figure her out..' he hopped off his tiny bed his grandparents made for him at the burrow. He looked around the room and smiled, it was his fathers and uncles old room. He ran down the hallway, determined to finally talk to her. She wouldnt expect it, catch her off guard. He peaked his head over the top of the stair way trying to see if she was close by but she wasnt there. He slid down the rest of the way, enjoying his brief moment of childness then stopped. Fred felt a tightness pull at his stomach as he neared the kichen where a tall blonde haired woman stood, she was cooking something that smelled quite good, Fred always enjoyed her cooking. She was too busy to even notice he was standing behind her. Fred gulped his tiny hand out streching slowly to tug at her shirt. His hand seemed to tremble a sweat formed at his brow as he mentally contemplated what would happen when she knew he was there. Would she yell at him? Hit him? Or simply walk away like she always had? It wasnt until he felt something bump his outstreched hand he looked up and met Ravens gaze.

"I uh..." he choked out staring up at her through his large brown eyes. He tried to speak again but her stare was icy, her eyes a bright blue and empty. Raven was close to side stepping away from Fred but then he let out a loud sob and fell against her leg.

"What are you doing?" Raven yelped, stumbling backwards, the little red head took her off guard, that hardly ever happened. She frowned as she looked down at the tiny boy as he looked back at her, his cheeks already stained with tears. She looked around and called out to George and Angelina but she remembered they were not there. She was alone with this...memory.

"Aunt Raven please...I want to talk to you just for a minute." he shouted desprately. He held onto her leg still and was too scared to let her go. He hiccuped and waited. She didnt move or say anything at first, she just stared at him, he could see small tears threatening to run down her face. She stood up straighter and leaned down enough to pry the little boy off her leg.

"What is it boy-" she was cut off.

"Im Fred aunt Raven. Fred!" he cried out. He didnt understand, was it having his late uncles name that bothered her so much? "Why dont you love me? If I did something I promise Ill make it better." He flung himself against her chest and held onto her. She looked around the room feeling trapped. What was she supposed to say to him? Of course it was his name that seemed to bother her. She didnt know why it did, but every time she looked at the boy she hated him, and it really wasnt fair.

"Fred...I dont know what you are talking about." she spoke out softly. She waited for Fred to stop crying long enough to answer her.

"Yes you do!" he cried out again stepped away from her. "You hate me...its my name isnt it? Its because dad named me after uncle Fred isnt it?" he stopped and watched her lower her gaze. Now he knew why. It was his name, the name of her husband who perished during the war. He knew that his uncle and aunt were as close as two people could get, but he didnt realize till now that it controlled her completely.

"Fred thats enough crying you know better..." Raven said bitterly crossing her arms. She stood over him her height giving her a more terrifying look. Fred took a step back from her, now more scared then sad.

"But I love you..." he whimpered. " I love you so much, I just want you to love me back, even if you have to fake it." he backed himself against the entrance to the kitchen. Raven herself hadnt even moved from her spot but she somehow managed to scare him out. She clenched her jaw tears spilled out from her blue eyes as she shook her head. It took her a moment to realize she had been holding her breath. She blinked, forcing the puddle in her eyes to spill over against her cheeks and neck.

"Well...I dont love you.."

* * *

A/N: This is a after story of a fic I am going to do later this is going to be a short one but please tell me what you think I also would love a beta. I havent done a fic for a good long while so I do need some tips on what you think should happen Ill take ideas and if you give me one on how cute little fred and his aunt raven should become friends shoot me with ideas. Also, Raven isnt a Raven you would expect in my fic involving her and the very first fred, shes a super happy girl if you know the wwe diva maryse thats what she looks like minus the skanky clothes shes not depressed or misunderstood well not till i get to the part where fred... :( i dont need to say it. So leave the love peeps


End file.
